Pokemon Trainer Academy
by kinger556
Summary: Lucas, Barry, and Dawn decide to join the Pokemon Trainer Academy! There, they will hone they're skills to become great pokemon trainers! Review Please!
1. To the Pokemon Academy!

BANG! Lightning clashed throughout the entire sky of Sinnoh. No one dared to leave their home as almost every bolt struck the ground. However, on a pokemon breeding farm, the two farm owners where still securing all their pokemon eggs into a better shelter than a wooden barn. As the heavy rain poured and lighting struck the farm around them, they where almost finished moving all the eggs. There was one last egg in the barn. When one of the owners began to run back to get it, he saw the barn was struck by a gigantic blue lighting blast, much different than the others. He quickly dashed to the half destroyed and burned barn. There was rubble everywhere, but he pushed it aside to see a yellow and black egg with blue electricity spark around it. The owner let a sign of relief as he grabbed it. He felt a slight tingle in his hands but ignored it and ran back to the shelter with the other eggs and stayed their for the night.

* * *

A loud beeping alarm rang as a plastic pidgey sprung out of the alarm clock and pecked the navy blue head of a sleeping boy. It hit him right in the temple and he sprung up rubbing his side. "Ugh... This is no way to wake up..." the navy-haired boy mumbled as he hit the sleep button on the alarm. He then turned his head towards the calender hanging on the wall beside his bed. His eyes widened as he realized what day it was.

Just then the navy-haired boy heard a door slam and the name "Barry!" being screamed by his mother downstairs. After some bickering he heard stomping on the steps and his door fly open with his name being shouted by his best friend. "LUCAS!" screamed Barry as he quickly saw that he was still in bed with his pajamas on. "What are you doing!? Today's the day! Now get up" Barry said restlessly. Lucas looked up and saw Barry was wearing his usual 'adventure' outfit. It was a white and orange striped shirt with the collar sticking out and gray pants. He also had tan shoes and a green scarf. "Alright, alright relax" Lucas said with his hand extended signaling that Barry needs to calm down a little. "Whatever, just meet me at the docks in 20 minutes or I'm fining you 5 million dollars!" Barry yelled as he slammed the door. Lucas then heard banging down the stair case and Barry yelling "OWWW!" but he just let out a sigh and ignored it.

Lucas let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms out as he was so used to Barry's attitude that it didn't effect his sleepiness at all. However, he knew he was right and forced himself out of bed. Lucas trucked towards his open closed to get changed. He took off his pajamas and replaced them with a blue shirt that had a wide white 'V' shape slicing through the middle, along with light blue jeans, and red sneakers. As accessories to his outfit, Lucas also wore a red scarf and a red hat with blue pokeball symbol on both its sides. When he was finished changing he looked at himself in his mirror and smirked. "This is gonna be an awesome day!" Lucas thought to himself.

Lucas walked downstairs and greeted his mother. "Hey Mom" Lucas said with a smile. "Good mourning Lucas, your friend Barry is a pretty sturdy kid" his mother replied with a giggle. Lucas couldn't help but let out a slight laugh as he though how stupid his friend could be sometimes. His mom then placed a plate of toast on the table beside Lucas. "Sorry I couldn't make something better, but you should be going. "Its alright" Lucas replied as he grabbed a slice and turned around to walk towards the door. As he walked he passed a large case filled with golden trophies with the name 'Johanna' inscribed on all of them. Lucas has always used him Moms contest trophies as encouragement to become a great trainer! He smiled as he grabbed his green backpack that was laying besides the door and turned around to yell one last goodbye to his mom.

The second Lucas stepped out of his door and smelled the fresh air of Twin Leaf town, someone grabbed his red scarf and dragged him over. "Finally!" the person said. Lucas knew it was Barry before he even spoke... "I thought you where waiting at the docks?" Lucas asked. "If I waited at the docks, you'd take an hour to get there!" Barry said as he dragged Lucas by his scarf. "Alright I get it" Lucas said with a sigh as he swatted Barry's hand away and walked beside him as they headed towards their destination.

When they walked about half way, they heard a loud honking noise coming from the docks. "That's gotta be the ship!" Barry exclaimed. "Yeah, we better hurry before it leaves without us!" Lucas announced as they both began to dash towards the pier. Even running at full speed, it looked like the two boys weren't going to make it. However they didn't give up and kept running. The ship was just about to pull out when one of the crew saw both Lucas and Barry running down the street towards the pier screaming "WAIT FOR US!" in union. The crew member blinked in confusion. When they got to the pier they stopped running and began to pant as sweat dripped from their faces. Lucas fell onto the ground, breathing even more heavily than Barry was. Once he caught he breath, Barry began to harass the crew member saying things like "How dare you leave without us!" and "I'm fining you for 10 million dollars!" The crew member still had a confused look on his face as he glanced at the two boys. "What are you looking at us like that for?!" Barry asked. "W-well..." The crew member stuttered "I'm just wondering what two kids are trying to get onto a cargo ship..." Both Lucas and Barry froze in slight embarrassment. There was an awkward silence until Barry broke it with "C-CARGO SHIP!?"

Lucas and Barry apologized for what happened. Well, more like Lucas apologized for both of them. Barry was still annoyed about the whole thing. The cargo ship left so Lucas and Barry just sat on a nearby bench waiting. "Heheh... Looks like we didn't miss the ship after all" Lucas said while still thinking about what happened. "Yeah... Wish it would get here already though" Barry said with a sigh...

Lucas shrugged "That guy said it would be here in about thirty minutes, so its not that long"

With that, the two boys sat and waiting for what seemed days to Barry as he constantly changed his sitting pose every two minutes. Lucas on the other hand just sat there with his head laid back on the bench. When suddenly, there was another honk noise. They both jumped up as they saw the ship docking onto the pier. Lucas and Barry jumped up in excitement. When the ship was set, it opened its doors and a long slope walk-way rolled out of it. A crew member came out and announced "Anyone attending Pokemon Academy please present your tickets and enter!" Lucas started to walk towards the man and Barry dashed over to him. They both showed him their tickets and he let them enter.

When they entered the ship it was actually kind of nice, for a ship anyway. It had cushion seating and there was a staircase that led to the top of the boat. That's where Barry went immediately. Lucas fallowed they both smelled the fresh air from the top of the ship. "This is gonna be Awesome!" Barry said while shaking with excitement. Lucas smiled and nodded in agreement. After about ten minutes, there was an announcement from the captain on the speaker. "We will now be leaving for Pokemon Academy!" Lucas and Barry both smirked as the ship started to leave the dock and headed into the blue ocean.


	2. The Dawn of a Beautiful Friendship!

The sun was shining bright, and the sound of waves could be heard clearly from the ship moving through the ocean water. Lucas and Barry where only the first stop on the line for many. As the time on the ship progressed, so did the number of people.

"Are we there yet?" Barry asked Lucas for what must have been the 30th time. "No... we're not... though I wish we were..." Lucas replied while he hung his head and arms off the ships railings looking like he was going to puke. "Ugh! This is taking forever! How many more stops do we have to make?!" Barry complained. "Well at least your not sea sick!" Lucas said as a quick counter. The two kept bickering like this for about 10 minutes when another small island came into view.

"Huh?! Another stop?" Barry said with a sigh. "Looks like it.. But this island is kinda small, who would live on it?" asked Lucas. But his question was quickly answered as the ship docked. Both Lucas and Barry looked down off the ships railing, they where too high up to see any details but they saw a single person walk onto the ship. "Just one person?" Barry questioned. "Well, at least that means we'll be leaving faster" Lucas responded. And he was right, as soon as the person entered the ship, its doors closed and it began to move once again.

Moments after departing, the speaker turned on for another announcement. "Captain speaking- Our next destination will be Pokemon Academy!" the speaker then turned off. "ALRIGHT! We're finally going!" exclaimed Barry! Lucas nodded and smiled then looked over to see someone walk up the stairs onto the deck. It was a girl, and she had a lot of similarities as the person that just got on before at the island they stopped at. She had long blue hair and a while hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it. She also wore a black and pink skirt with a pink scarf and boots.

Lucas blinked at the girl "She looks kinda nice..." Lucas immediately thought as Barry kept talking. Lucas continued to gaze until Barry grabbed him and shouted "Hey! You listening?!" Lucas then flinched a little "Uhh.. Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about something" Lucas said in defense. Barry shrugged "Fine whatever, but I asked which type your gonna choose." Barry repeated. Lucas looked dumb founded "Type?" he asked Barry. Barry jumped back in astonishment "WHAT?! You don't know?!" he exclaimed. Lucas simply shook his head, waiting for Barry to tell him.

Barry made a sigh. "Fine, I'll explain..." he said and then cleared his voice to get ready for his explanation. "You see, when we get to the academy we'll be asked to choose a 'type' of pokemon. Like Fire, Water, Grass." Barry went on. "When you chose the type, they put you in a room with all different kinds of pokemon eggs that will hatch into the type you chose." Barry then smirked and continued "You then choose the pokemon egg you want and it becomes your first pokemon!"

Lucas stared at Barry in disbelief "We really get our own pokemon?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Duh! This is the 'Pokemon' Academy we're talking about!" Barry said. "Well I didn't know we get a pokemon!" Lucas said with an even more excited look on his face. "Now I know why you were forcing me outta my house so fast!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So? Which type?" Barry asked again. "Hmm..." Lucas thought for a moment then shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really care really, any type would still be really fun!" Lucas said. Barry thought about what he said for a moment but then threw it away. "Nah! I want a Fire type! Nothing's better than a pokemon burning in the heat of battle!" Barry exclaimed as he clenched his fist dramatically. Lucas was about to comment, but then there was a little giggle coming from behind the both of them.

Lucas and Barry turned around to see that girl that just got on board. "Is something funny?!" Barry questioned the girl. "Its just that you two seem so... Childish" the girl said as she giggled again. "Childish?!" Barry repeated. "What do you mean 'Childish'" Barry asked. "Well, your both the loudest people on the ship, that's for sure" she said with a teasing tone. Lucas than took a look around and noticed that everyone on the top deck was just staring at them. "Turns out she's right..." Lucas muttered as he pointed the other people out to Barry. Barry flinched "W-well... They just get to witness my greatness!" he said in defense. Lucas rolled his eyes at Barry's comment. "Sorry, we'll be more quite..." Lucas told the girl. She giggled again, "I don't mind, I think you two are kinda funny actually!" she let out with a slight laugh. "Funny?" Lucas thought. "Well anyway I'm Dawn, nice to meet ya!" Dawn said as she held out her hand to Lucas. "Uh.. Y-yeah..." Lucas stuttered as he moved his hand to shake hers. She then turned to Barry to greet him as well, however he wasn't paying attention and was still annoyed about before. "Heh, he'll forget about it in a few minutes" Lucas mentioned to Dawn. She just smiled and nodded.

After about five minutes later, Barry finally thought of the perfect comeback he could tell Dawn! He was about to turn towards her and Lucas to say it, but when he did the only thing he blurted out was. "The Academy!" then pointed his finger to an island they were drawing closer to. Lucas and Dawn were shocked as the turned around "Well that was fast!" Dawn said. "Yeah, time goes faster when your spending it with friends." Lucas replied. Dawn blinked in confusion "H-huh? We're friends?" she asked. "Well... Yeah! I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be" Lucas told her. She smiled and was about to say something, but then Barry interrupted and wrapped his around Lucas' neck and screamed "Pokemon Academy here we come!" as he pointed his finger in the air. Dawn then couldn't contain her laughter and let it burst out. Lucas and Barry gave her a strange look, as she kept laughing. When she stopped she said "With you two around, this place is gonna be a lot more fun!" and kept giggling. Dawn hadn't realized it, but she also quickly became one of the loudest people on the ship as every one stared at the trio.


	3. Shell Shocker!

Pokemon Academy was in sight! Lucas, Barry, and their new friend Dawn where all standing beside the ships railing to see the island getting closer by the second!

"C'mon! Can't this thing go any fast?!" Barry yelled as he stomped on the ships hard wood deck. "C-calm down Barry, it'll only take a few more minutes!" Lucas said trying to calm him down. The two got into a small argument. Dawn just stood and watched the two while smiling.

When the ship finally got close enough to the island that the academy was on, almost every future student began to examine it. There where huge buildings all over the place. The one that caught the most attention was a dome-like building that had the word "Arena" on it in giant lettering. Now besides for the buildings, most of the island was covered in a forest besides for a gigantic mountain on the far western side.

"I wonder what all those buildings are for?" mumbled Barry. "Its a big city!" Dawn replied. "Huh?" both Lucas and Barry turned to her. "This island isn't only an academy, its also a city with stores, restaurants, and anything else you can find!" Dawn said while reading a brochure she had about the island. "Awesome!" Barry exclaimed as he grabbed both Lucas and Dawns wrist then darted down the stairs to be the first one off the ship when it docked. However, when he took his first step onto the staircase, he tripped and all three of them went tumbling down. The only thing you could have heard was a girl screaming "Eek!" and then lots of banging.

"Ugh..." Lucas let out as he rubbed his head. He then looked over to see if Dawn was alright. She looked kind of annoyed. Lucas and Dawn felt something move under them and looked down to see that they where sitting on Barry. Lucas immediately got off him, but Dawn knocked him on his head with her fist and then got off. "Ow!" Barry let out as he picked himself up. "What was that for?!" Barry glared at Dawn. "For pulling me down the stairs!" she countered with. "Well I wanted to be the first off the shi-" Barry cut himself off as he looked over to see that there was actually a LINE to get off the ship. "Are you kidding me?!" Barry let out as he dropped his arms and had a upset look on his face. "We better get on line..." Lucas said while understanding how Barry felt about lines. See, Barry was ALWAYS in motion, while lines... just felt like they where a constant stop... they just didn't fit each other.

Once the ship was completely docked, the doors opened and the new students of the academy began to rush off. Barry, tried to charge through everyone and push his way off. Doing this only annoyed a lot of people instead of helping to get off faster. Lucas and Dawn just walked and fallowed the group of students. It only took about ten minutes to get everyone off since the doors where big enough, but Barry made it sound like it took an hour. "Finally!" Barry let out.

Six buses drove up to the pier a few minutes later. Three where red and the other three green. A man wearing a suit walked out of the first red bus holding a loud speaker. He then lifted it up to his mouth. "Please settle down students" He announced and everyone slowly began to quiet down. "I will ask that only boys enter the red buses, and girls enter the green ones." There was some controversy among the students, as some wanted to stay together... Barry was one of these students. Barry began to complain along with most of the others, but his voice could hardly be heard, even by Lucas and Dawn who stood right beside him. The man continued "I'm sorry I know you all wish to stay together, but more will be explained later on when things are more organized." The students grumbled in annoyance as they fallowed the mans instructions and separated into the buses.

"Grrr..." Barry let out as he grabbed both Lucas and Dawns arms and headed for a red bus. "What are you doing? I need to go to a green bus..." Dawn told Barry. Barry just grunted in frustration. Dawn then turned towards Lucas with a confused look. "What's his problem?" she asked. Lucas laughed "Barry just doesn't want to be separated, I guess he just likes you being around" he told her. Dawn blinked a few times "But we just met..." She thought, but smiled at Barry's actions anyway.

When we got up to a red bus, the driver, of course, wouldn't let Dawn on. Barry argued with him for about 5 minutes on the matter, but it ended when a security got involved. Barry was about to keep arguing, but Dawn took this moment to sneak onto a green bus. So with nothing left to argue about, Barry just angrily sat on the red bus with Lucas.

The bus ride lasted for around 15 minutes. During the ride we passed plenty of restaurants, shops, hundreds of people, and even a large pokemon center! However, the first thing we noticed was that the red and green buses separated into different parts of the island. When the buses finally stopped, It was in front of a large ranch very distant from the rest of the island.

Barry grabbed Lucas' arm and ran, they where the first ones off the bus. It took a little bit for everyone else to get off, but when they did the man in the suit came out again. "Everyone, please make your way into the ranch's barn!" He said through the loud speaker. He then smirked "Your now going to pick your first pokemon!" he yelled with much more enthusiasm. Everyone went silent for a moment, besides Barry. "Yahoo!" He yelled "Alright! I can't wait to get my pokemon" Lucas said right after as everyone else joined in the excitement and began to charge into the barn.

"Huh? Whats with those doors?" Barry asked as he saw many different symbols place on wooden doors in the barn once he entered. "Beats me" Lucas responded as he shrugged. An old man then walked over. "Settle down youngsters..." The old man said as he coughed into his fist, getting ready to speak some more. The students quieted down as they stared at the old man. "Hello, I am the owner of this ranch. My name's Charlie." he said and continued with, "You will now pick which type of pokemon you would like as your first pokemon! To do so, just pick the door you want with the correct symbol and then choose whichever egg you desire"

Charlie then walked out of the way. "Well? What are you waiting for?!" He told them all. Everyone then charged into one of the doors they wanted. "Uhm..." Lucas said as he was still undecided on which type he wanted to choose. Barry however bolted passed him and ran into the room with the fire symbol "Gonna get the best fire pokemon ever!" he screamed. Lucas then started walking passed all the doors. He was actually the only student not grabbing a pokemon egg from inside one of the rooms.

Charlie then noticed this and walked up to Lucas. "Something wrong sunny?" he asked Lucas. "Uhm.. Well..." Lucas muttered while rubbing the back of his head. Charlie then raised an eyebrow "C'mon, speak up boy! I can't help you if you don't!" he told Lucas. "W-well... I just don't know which type to choose... I never thought my first pokemon would be my choice I guess..." Charlie began to chuckle at Lucas' problem. "Easy solution!" Charlie said as he grabbed Lucas' arms and yanked him over to the electric room. "I'll choose for you then!" Charlie exclaimed as he opened the door and threw Lucas inside. "H-hey!" Lucas managed to say as the man pushed him. When he turned around, the door closed behind him. "Well, I guess this did solve my problem... Sorta..." Lucas thought.

Lucas turned around and saw lots of pokemon eggs, most of them where yellow or black. The room didn't have a floor so the grass was able to grow, along with few patches of flowers. There also weren't that many students picking an electric type as their first, only about a dozen or so where in the room. "Alright Lucas, just pick an egg!" Lucas told himself as he began to walk passed many of them but couldn't bring himself to make a choice. After a couple of minutes, almost all of the other students left the room, and the ones that didn't where about to leave. Lucas then sighed. "Alright, I'll choose.. that one!" he said out loud as he began to run over to the egg he picked. But on his way, he clumsily tripped over another egg and fell forward face first onto the ground. He lifted his face up to see a bright yellow egg with black stripes on it. When he went to touch it, blue sparks shocked around it and he flinched slightly. Lucas' eyes widened as he placed his palm on the egg after the sparks went away and was instantly zapped by a blue electrical current. He screamed in pain for a few seconds until the electricity finally stopped. "Huff.. Huff... Huff... Wh-.. What the hell?! I didn't know eggs can shoot electric out!" Lucas thought to himself as he shuttered in pain. But he then smirked and held the egg up in the air. "Well I guess that means your powerful huh?" he mumbled to himself. He then made his way for the exit.

When it opened, Charlie was standing in front of the door. He then shoved his face into Lucas' "About time you came out!" He exclaimed. "Wha?" Lucas blurted as he jumped back a little. "The buses already left without you!" he told Lucas. "What?! Why?!" Lucas asked Charlie. Charlie crossed his arm. "They thought everyone was finished, but it turns out they where wrong" he said as he glaed at Lucas. "S-.. Sorry..." Lucas muttered. Charlie sighed "Ugh, I guess I'll just drive you myself..." He said.

Lucas smiled "Really? Thanks! Where are you taking me?" Lucas asked. "The dorms, your done for the day and you need to choose your dorm room. Charlie then signaled Lucas to fallow him as he left the barn through the back exit.

When Lucas fallowed him he looked and saw a helicopter! "Huh? Your gonna take me in that?!" Lucas exclaimed. "Of course! There's no better way to beat the traffic!" Charlie said as he slapped on his flying goggles and hopped into the cockpit. "Now get in!" He ordered Lucas as he started the engine!


	4. What Luck!

The wind was blowing in Lucas' face as the helicopter hovered in the air. Lucas quickly strapped himself in. It was actually a pretty big helicopter. It had two cushioned seats in the cockpit, and then four other metal ones in the back. There where two large doors in the back that allowed people entrance.

"This is amazing!" Lucas shouted so his voice could be heard over the intense wind.

Charlie smirked "If you think this is amazing, check out this!" he said then flipped some switches on the dashboard and looked straight ahead.

The helicopter began to fly faster, and Charlie swerved the steering stick so the helicopter would fly sideways.

Lucas felt like his stomach was flying without him. He couldn't even handle a ship without getting a little sea sick, this was just too much!

"S-s... Slow down!" Lucas blurted out as he held his stomach

"Slow down? We're only just getting to the good part!" Charlie yelled and then did a complete loop!

When the helicopter was stabilized again, Lucas gasped. He didn't even know doing a loop in a helicopter was even well... possible. It even managed to take his mind off his stomach...

"Alright! We're here!" Charlie said only moments after finishing the loop.

"We are?" Lucas said and then lifted his head up to try and look down through the glass window.

Sure enough, there was a large building and all of the red buses.

Lucas smiled "Cool, thanks! Now just land and I'll get off"

Charlie chuckled at Lucas' comment. Lucas looked at him for a moment and wondered why he was laughing. Charlie then turned and said. "I'm not landing" Charlie finally said. Lucas stared st him for a moment thinking about what he just said. Charlie then put the helicopter in auto-pilot and locked it into place. He then stood up and went into the back of the helicopter. Lucas got up and fallowed.

Charlie then lifted the cover to a bin and took out a backpack looking thing. Lucas stared at it in fear. He knew exactly what he was looking at. "Parachute..." Lucas muttered and Charlie nodded. Lucas' grip on his egg tightened a little.

As Lucas was shaking in fear a little, Charlie chuckled and began to strap the parachute to Lucas along with putting goggles to cover his eyes. He also strapped an extra pouch around Lucas to keep the egg safe, like a Kangaskhan. After only a few minutes Charlie yelled "All Set!" Then opened one of the doors. Air rushed into the helicopter and hit Lucas in the face. He grabbed onto a pole in the center so he wouldn't get pushed down. Charlie then grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him over to the open door.

When Lucas looked down he thought he must have been over a million feet in the air. Obviously, he was exaggerating it by a lot. But he did see many people who looked like ants, crowded in front of the buses. Charlie then said "Good Luck!" and slammed Lucas on the back sending him free falling off the helicopter.

Lucas screamed! The air was pushing against his face, he could barely move since he was going too fast. Although, he knew the egg was safe since it was pushing into his gut.

He quickly passed the half-way mark as was approaching the ground where the other students where. They all looked up to see him falling from the sky.

Lucas' mind was blank from the fear of falling like this. However, his egg then began to spark once more, thus shocking him once again. This shook him out of his daze and he noticed he was quickly approaching the ground. He flung his right arm back and grabbed a handle attached to his shoulder. He then yanked on it as hard as he could, this shot the parachute out. It quickly slowed Lucas down as he now was now floating towards the ground.

The other students moved away, and circled around where he was landing. Lucas his the ground and fell to his knees. Before he could take a look around, the parachute fell on top of him, covering his entire body.

Lucas squirmed around until he finally got out from under the parachute. He then looked over his shoulder and unhook it from himself. After that, he finally got a look at where he was. All the other students where staring at him, and chattering on what just transpired.

"LUCAS!" screamed a familiar voice. Lucas turned to see Barry running out of the crowed with his yellow and red egg. "Hey Barry!" waved Lucas as he ran up to him.

"What are you doing?! Falling from the sky?!" Barry asked while looking a bit jealous. Lucas rubbed the back of his head "Well... I missed the bus... So Charlie flew me down here in a helicopter..." Lucas responded.

Barry was about to say something else, when that man in the suit and holding a clipboard walked through the students to see what had happened.

The man made a sigh the second he saw Lucas and the Parachute on the ground. "Damn Charlie and his crazy antics..." he mumbled after that. He then looked at Lucas. "Your not hurt or anything are you?"

Lucas shook his head. "Uh.. No, I'm fine"

"Good, however I'd like to offer my apologies for Charlies actions" the man said. "N- no, its fine..." Lucas muttered as the thought "_Its bad enough with everyone staring at me_"

"No its not, I'll allow you to choose your own room mate" he said.

Lucas blinked and Barry flared up in excitement! "Awesome! We get to stay in the same room!" Barry yelled out while lifting his hands in the air. Lucas nodded "Yeah!"

"Very well, can I have both your names then?" the man asked

Lucas nodded "I'm Lucas Lockman" Barry stepped forward "and I'm Barry Richter, don't forget it!"

The man Chuckled. "Very well, and I am Mr. Clark"

He then lifted his clipboard up and wrote both their names down. "You both will reside in Room #666"

Both Lucas and Barry took a gulp. Lucas then said "Room #..." then stopped. "666..." Barry finished for him.

Before either of them could protest, Mr. Clark already began to walk away.

A different man in a long white lab coat then lifted a loud speaker up to his mouth. "The rest of you will need to line up at the front desk inside the Dorm's Lobby to get your room number" he shouted.

Lucas and Barry noticed that everyone around began to walk into the Lobby. However, they also heard whispers among them. "... Dorm #666?" Isn't that place haunted?", "I wouldn't want to live in that room...", "I wonder if they'll survive the night..."

Lucas and Barry looked like they were already dead. "Wha... Wait..." Lucas mumbled. Then Barry let out a scream!

"Ah, who cares! Those are only rumors!" Barry told Lucas

"Well yeah... But #666? That's so creepy..." Lucas responded.

Barry grabbed Lucas' arm and began to drag him, Lucas almost dropped his egg bug quickly wrapped his arms around it. "C'mon! We're going to take a look for ourselves!" Barry announced, while still looking a little nervous himself.

Barry eventually let go of Lucas' arm and they where walking side-by-side. They passed by all the other students in the lobby and walked up the staircase. "Hmm.. #666... That'd be on one of the higher floors right?" Lucas asked. Barry just nodded and took the next set of stairs up.

"Wait! There's only three floors to this place!" Barry screamed! "H-huh?! Actually yeah, now that you mention it... But then where's room #666?"

"Room #666?" an unfamiliar voice said behind them. Lucas and Barry jumped in surprise and turned around in defensive poses. However, when they saw it was just a janitor the relaxed and felt slightly embarrassed.

"Room #666 is right at the end of this hallway" the janitor said. "Oh, thanks" Lucas replied. Then they both turned around to head to their room.

"Good luck" The janitor said under his breath. Both the boys then stopped and turned around. "Uhm.. What'd you said?" Lucas asked nervously. "Oh, nothing important" the janitor said as he began to sweep the floor.

Lucas and Barry gulped then began to walk down the hallway again. As they passed the rooms, they looked at the numbers on the doors. Lucas began to say them out loud. "#60... 61... 62... 63... 64... 65..." He then paused for a moment. Both Lucas and Barry said "#666" together.

The door was literally the last one at the end of the hallway. It was even slightly separated from the other rooms. The plate with the room number was broken and what hanging off the scratched up door. There was also a slight eerie feel coming from the room, however it was most likely just Lucas and Barry's imagination running wild. Barry then gulped and reached for the door nob. As he did this, it seemed even Lucas' egg was scared and it began to spark a little, like before. Barry then grabbed the door nob, turned it and Flung it open. Both the boys gasped at what they saw.


	5. This is a Dorm?

Both Lucas and Barry's mouths dropped a the sight before them. "B-.. but... This is..." Was all Barry said until Lucas just muttered "Wow... Just wow..."

And it was, the room itself was only one room and was shaped in a sideways "L" but it was actually clean, the TV was a decent size and there was a nice big sofa facing it as well. When they glanced further into they're new dorm, they realized that it was rather big, for a dorm anyway. But the one thing that made them happy the most was...

"No Ghosts!" Barry shouted

"Or Demons!" Lucas added

Barry then looked smug as he put his fists of his waist and laughed "I told you there was nothing to be afraid of!"

Lucas gave him an annoyed look "Yeah right, you where more afraid than I was!"

Barry simply ignored his comment and started to look around the dorm more. "Hey! Look at our beds!"

Lucas ran over and looked around the wall to see two beds side-by-side. They where nice beds. One had a blue blanket, the other had a red one. They also each had a night table beside them.

"Wow, are all the dorms like this?" asked Lucas

Barry smirked "Doubt it! We're probably just awesome!" he answered

Barry walked over to the blue bed and placed his egg on the mattress and sat next to it. "There, at least now I don't need to hold it anymore"

Lucas did the same, but kept the egg on his lap. "I wonder when they're hatch..." he mumbled

"I think they're supposed to hatch anytime between 1 day and 3 weeks..." Barry answered, a little upset.

Lucas sighed and leaned back on the bed. He then let out a loud yawn, just realizing that he was exhausted from the day. He positioned himself along the bed and laid his egg on the pillow beside him. "I'm just gonna go to sleep..." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and passed out immediately.

Barry grumbled. "Fine.. I guess I'm a little tired too..." Then leaned over to turn off the light and laid in bed.

* * *

Mr. Clark was in his office, just finishing the registration of the new students into the database. He then leaned back in his chair remembering Lucas and Barry. He smiled "I'm sure they can handle it... Besides, its been a while since I let _him _have any fun with the students" he mumbled while a little laughter.

* * *

A few hours passed and it was late in the night. Lucas and Barry where both still asleep in their new dorm. Then a slight chill ran over Lucas. He shivered a little in his sleep but tried to ignore it. However, he new pokemon egg wouldn't. It instantly sent a lightning shock around the bed, electrocuting Lucas.

"AHHHHHH!"

Barry jumped up "Wha? Whats wrong!"

"This egg shocked me, that's what wrong!" Lucas exclaimed as he looked down on his egg that was still sparking. "Whats up with this thing?" he mumbled

"Well if that's only it, then I'm going back to-..." Barry couldn't finish his sentence as something looked weird in the room, so he leaned over to turn the lights back on. The lights flickered on revealing a dirty room, torn curtains, broken night tables, and they're beds had springs stick out of them, along with spider webs wrapped around the room.

"Wha... What?!" Lucas yelled

BANG!

Barry flinched and fell off the bed with his egg landing in his lap as the light bulb he turned on just exploded!

The room was then covered in darkness again. Not only that, but strange sounds could be heard from all angles.

"Whats going on with this room!?" yelled Barry as he jumped up, grabbed his egg and ran around the corner then froze at what he saw.

Lucas couldn't see well, but he did notice Barry stop "Wha.. Whats wrong?" he asked

"Lucas.. you gotta see this..." was all Barry said as he continued to step forward out of sight.

"Hey wait up!" Lucas grabbed his egg and ran towards Barry. When he caught up he couldn't believe his eyes. Just when they looked like they where in a haunted house, they where now in a luxurious dining hall with all different kinds of foods on a buffet table. Both they're mouth gaped as Barry began to drool.

Barry ran up to the table and started to dig into the food. There was chicken, steak, turkey, ham, anything you could imagine. "C'mon Lucas, eat up!" Barry last said as he stuffed his face.

Lucas was a bit hesitant but smiled as he ran up beside Barry, placed his egg on the table and started to eat as well.

In the middle of eating, the room started to wave around. It got the attention of both of them so they stopped eating to see what was happening. It got them a little dizzy, but then they noticed that to food in they're mouths evaporated. They also got an empty feeling in they're stomach like the haven't ate anything yet. They the worst happened. The food that was currently in their hands turned into either cobwebs or some weird bug.

Lucas got shaken up a bit and even shivered by the fact that he was holding onto the biggest spider he ever saw. He flung his hands in the air to release the spider. Barry's hands where covered in webs and he got a chilled feeling as he slapped and rubbed his hands together to try to get them off. Both let ou awkward screaming sounds as they jumped around the room.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" exclaimed Lucas

Barry simply nodded as they ran for the exit.

Both their eyes widened when they got to the exit. There wasn't one! The door was gone.

"The door! What happened to it!?" Barry yelled as he ran up to the wall and began to push against it.

"This can't be happening!" Lucas kept thinking to himself.

They turned around to see if something in the buffet room could help, but it was gone too! It was replaced with a old-looking dorm room. The TV was broken, the sofa looked like it was made of rags, and their where cobwebs on all sides of the room.

"Gah! Why us?!" Lucas yelled as he egg began to spark again.

When Lucas looked down at his egg, it released yet another bolt of lighting, shocking Lucas. However this time, the lightning was also sucked in by the broken television.

As Lucas coughed from the sudden bolt, Barry stood there confused. The television began to radiate electricity and spark flew out of it.

When the television began to wobble off the stand it was on, both Lucas and Barry took a few steps back, not knowing what to expect. It then released a discharge of energy and an orange bolt of lightning shot out of it. It flew around the room at a lightning speed.

"What now!" Barry yelled

It seemed like the bolt was chasing them, so they both ran around the room trying to avoid it. Soon however it hit into a wall and stopped in it tracks. Lucas and Barry stopped running and looked over to see the bold just floating there.

It then swirled around a little and 'Zap' an orange-looking creature with a lightning aura was floating before them.

"Huh?" Barry thought as he stared at it. "Is that a..."

"Pokemon..." Lucas finished for him.

"What kind though?" asked Barry

Lucas closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He thought about everything that happened so far. They rooms changing, the strange hallucinations, and the random discharges of lightning. "Well, I'd say its a... Ghost type..."

Barry looked at Lucas and shook a little but nodded as it made sense.

"Hey wait!" Barry yelled, snapping himself out of his fear. "That means that everything that happened... Was this guys fault!" he exclaimed as he pointed his finger at the pokemon.

His fear replaced with anger as he marched towards it "Your gonna pay!" he shouted

"H-Hey wait!" Lucas yelled at Barry. But it was too late. The pokemon let out a playful laugh as it turned into a bolt of lightning again and charged at Barry, going though his entire body. It gave Barry the spooks but then gave his a powerful shock a few seconds later. Barry fell to the ground. "...It... Its gonna pay for this...!" he barely mumbled.

Lucas then twisted around to see the pokemon charging him this time. He backed away and ran around the room to try and get away, but it was way faster than him and was catching up fast. Lucas then tripped on a piece of broken wood and fell forward. He also dropped his pokemon egg and it rolled across the room, with powerful sparks flying out of it.

Lucas' eyes widened as it began to glow brightly and emitted a powerful light that engulfed the entire room.

"My egg? Whats going on now!" he yelled as the pokemon chasing him came to a stop to also stare at what was coming from the egg.


	6. Such a 1st Class Dorm

AN: I decided to have Lucas, Barry, and Dawn to act _mostly _like they do in the Pokemon Adventures Manga. However Dawn will be a little more talkative and Lucas wont be focused on eating 24/7

* * *

Lucas' pokemon egg created a huge flash of light that engulfed the entire dorm room. Lucas, Barry, and even the pokemon chasing them had to look away so they wouldn't get blinded by the light. Along with the light, came a small electrical spark that made them each feel an odd tingling feeling.

It lasted for a few seconds, then the light dissipated and the spark ended.

When Lucas and Barry opened they're eyes, the room changed... Again...

It wasn't as luxurious as the first one, but not nearly as scary as the last one. It actually looked like a normal dorm this time around. They had a small square-like table, two normal sized beds, there was even a stove and a small refrigerator. Though, it looked like the television was fried from that pokemon's outburst...

Speaking of the pokemon, it was struggling on the wooden floor of the dorm room. Barry and Lucas both lifted themselves up to get closer to it. When they got around two feet from it, the pokemon started shooting out small electrical sparks to make them back off. However, he immediately ran out of energy and the sparks went away.

Barry then kneeled down to get a better look. The pokemon was breathing heavily and looked like he couldn't even move.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that your Poke-Egg is an Electric type, Lucas..." Barry said as he stared at the weakened pokemon.

Lucas simply nodded and turned around to see his Poke-Egg laying on the floor. He walked up to it and went to pick it up. He received a small shock on doing so, but it only lasted for a moment.

Lucas then glanced down at the struggling pokemon. "I... Guess my Egg discharged that guys electricity... Or something like that..." Though, he wasn't sure if that was even remotely correct...

Barry just nodded and kept looking at the pokemon. He lifted his hand and went to touch it, but was greeted with a strong shock before he even got close. Barry winced in pain and jumped away from the pokemon.

"Owwwww! That hurt!" he exclaimed while clenching his fist.

The pokemon then started to float slightly in the air and a light electrical current started to flow around it. It then charged Barry once again while allowing its electricity to grow. Barry flinched back at the pokemons action. However before it could even make contact, the electricity dissipated and the pokemon fell to the ground once again.

Barry let out a sigh. "Man, what's up with this guy?!" he yelled.

Lucas watched the entire thing. _"This pokemon... Those actions... Why would it attack Barry even __though its energy was so low?" _he thought as he approached the downed pokemon.

"H-hey! Don't get too close Lucas, he'll shock you!" Barry said in vain as Lucas kept walking.

When Lucas got close he kneeled down, like Barry did before. "Don't worry" Lucas told Barry as he looked at the pokemon.

It glared back, trying to muster up electricity but failed and tired itself out even more.

Lucas sighed and picked himself up off the floor. "I think I know what's wrong now..." Lucas said while looking down at the weakened pokemon.

Barry looked at him "Well? What is it?"

"Well... Think about it, this pokemon probably lives here... So when we entered, it must have looked like we invaded its territory..." Lucas told Barry then mumbled "I guess we should just ask for another roo-"

"Well that's stupid!" Barry interrupted Lucas

"Huh" was the only sound Lucas could get out as he gave Barry a confused look

"Its not like we're kicking him out! He can live here all he wants, I don't care..." Barry said as he lifted himself off the floor

Lucas sighed "Well that's fine and all... But I think it'd be hard to explain that to him..." he said as he looked down at the pokemon.

Barry ignored him and stomped over to the weakened pokemon and kneeled down like before. "Hey!" he announced and the pokemon shifted to glare at him.

Barry continued once he got its attention. "We're not kicking you out, we're not gonna change anything in your house, and we're not gonna do anything to you!" he told the pokemon while glaring back at it.

Lucas was baffled at Barry's way of communicating with the pokemon. But he then got a glance from its face, and it was much less angry. _"Don't tell me that actually worked?" _Lucas thought as Barry said something else.

"Now, why don't you tell us your name and we can live together from now on." Barry finished with.

The pokemon stared for what seemed like minutes until it finally opened its mouth and just said "Ro... tom..."

Lucas' mouth nearly dropped and Barry smiled "Nice to meet ya Rotom! I'm Barry and that's Lucas" he said as he pointed at Lucas.

All the stress Rotom felt left him, and he gradually lifted himself off the floor and floated at eye level of Barry and Lucas.

"I.. I can't believe that actually worked..." Lucas mumbled

Barry Smirked "Well that just shows how awesome I AGHHHHHH!"

Barry couldn't finish because Rotom gave him and Lucas quick jolt of lightning and laughed as he spun around the two of them.

Lucas was ready to feel some pain, but to his surprise his egg absorbed all the electricity. _"Wow, this guys helping me even though its still an egg..." _he thought with a smirk.

"Why you!" Barry Grumbled and started chasing Rotom across the room, but he flew just out of reach.

It ended with Barry and Rotom tiring themselves out until they both fell asleep. Barry on the couch, and Rotom _in_ the lamp.

Lucas was already exhausted and fell asleep with his egg in his bed.

* * *

The sun rose, and Lucas' alarm clock rang. He groaned and moved his hand up to slam on the 'snooze' button. However, even if he did that there was another 'alarm clock' that had no snooze button... Barry...

Only moments after Lucas his snooze on his alarm, he felt someone leap onto his bed. "Get up sleepy head!" he heard Barry calling.

Lucas pulled his blankets over his face, not wanting to get up just yet.

Barry started stomping on his bed. "C'mon! If we're late on our first day I'm gonna fine you $10,000,000!"

Lucas' eyes shot open at that "Oh yeah! Today's our first day!" he then threw his blanket off of him and sat up to look at Barry with a smile and nodded. Barry then jumped off his bed and grabbed his egg of the table "Hurry and get dressed!" he shouted as he headed towards the door.

Lucas slid out of bed and put on his cloths. He then went to get his egg off of his night table and saw Rotom sleeping in the lamb next to it. Lucas smiled. Its actually only been a week since the whole 'Rotom' incident, but he seemed to be able to get along with a Poke-Egg that hasn't even hatched yet.

Lucas snatched his egg and ran towards the door. He grabbed his hat on the way out, which was laying on the end of their couch.

"About time!" Barry shouted as he opened the door and ran out "Hurry up! We need to get to the other side of campus in 10 minutes!"

"Take care of the place while we're gone!" Lucas yelled in the room for Rotom before he closed the door. He then turned and darted down the hallway to catch up to Barry.

The two of them ran side-by-side while struggling to hold onto their eggs.

"So... What's our... first class?" Lucas asked Barry as they ran

"I'm not... Sure... Its in room..." Barry then took out his schedule to see the number

"82" he concluded

As they ran down the stairs, they had to make some emergency dodges so they wouldn't hit into other students or teachers.

It took five minutes to get out of the dorm building. Once they where out Barry stopped then took out some paper from his pocket.

Lucas also stopped. "What are you doing?! We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed. However Barry turned the paper towards him. It was a map of he campus!

Barry then turned it back around and started to examine it while Lucas looked over his shoulder.

The campus was shaped like a giant diamond. The boys Dorm was at the southern side, while the girls dorm was on the northern side. The building they needed to go to was closer to the girls dorm on the eastern side.

Lucas sighed as he mumbled "Great.. we have less than five minutes to run across the entire campus..."

Barry shoved the map back into his pocket then grabbed Lucas' wrist. "C'mon!" he yelled as he started to run off the stone path and into a small pocket of trees that grew between the paths.

Lucas started to run by himself one he figured out Barry's plan. "I see! If we cut through the trees we might make it on time!"

Barry nodded as he ran and dodged the tree branches.

* * *

"Lewis Johnson?" A feminine voice asked

"Here" was the reply

"Danny Turner?" It asked again

"Here" was another reply

"Barry Richter?" The voice asked but was answered with silence...

"Is Barry Richter Here?" It asked one more time

"Hmm... I guess there was a mist-" she was interrupted by the door flying open

Barry screamed "HERE!" as loud as he could while panting with leave stuck to his cloths and a branch sticking out of his hair.

Lucas was in roughly the same shape and fell the ground, breathing heavily. "Lucas.. Lockman... Also here..." he mumbled while trying to catch his breath.


End file.
